Connected
by Puckabrina15
Summary: I ended up deciding against it. I mean how the hell would I explain that one? It took every muscle in my body to resist. I then started to wonder why it took so much effort to stop...it was almost like it was my lifeline. It's almost like we're...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: 4 years later

SPOV

I woke up in a haze just like any other morning. I sat up rubbing my eyes looking around my room. To my surprise, I thought I saw someone in the corner of my room near my dresser. He had a devilish grin. I turned away for a split second and when looked back; he was gone.

I groaned and laid back down. Maybe I am going crazy...maybe everything I've seen is just my imagination. My eyes drooped and thought about somewhere nice and safe.

Just then my hand hit something. Something warm, soft and even smooth. I knew I didn't want to know what it was but my curiosity was too intense to let it go.

I reluctantly started opening my eyes. Right there staring at me in my bed was my worst nightmare. The reason I dream at all. It was my little visitor from the corner of my room. The person who made me question my sanity.

"You up yet, sleepyhead" Puck yelled in my ear making me flinch off the bed. "You think I would be used to you by now" I said my voice still groggy from being woken up too early. "I really hope you don't...you're hilarious!" Puck said standing over me. He put his arm out and I took it. In one quick swoop he pulled me up just inches from his face.

He held me there for what seemed like hours. I stared at him, at his eyes that bored into mine, and at his hair that was the perfect shade of blonde. It almost looked like it was blown back by one of those big fans they use in commercials. It just looked so soft like cotton candy, so perfect that I had the urge to touch his hair but decided against it. I mean how the hell would I explain that one?

It took every muscle in my body to resist. I then started to wonder why it took so much effort to stop. Thinking about what i was about to do, I blushed a dark pink. But then his arms distracted me. He had so many muscles! His right arm was flexing because he still hadn't let go of me. I started to feel giddy about that.

No,no,no,no,no,no! I yelled at myself Stupid, stupid, stupid! What was happening to me?

After that, I just let my eyes wonder over his chest. I then started to imagine what it looked like under his tightly fit green sweater. I stopped myself right there because I started to enjoy that a little too much. I instead looked up at the 16 year old boy. I really did need to look up he had a few inches on me easily. "You're speechless." he sang in a singsong voice. I just nodded because he was right, I was speechless. I noticed just a little too late what I had accidentally implied, and he seemed to enjoy that a little too much.

When I had the chance to recover I shook my head trying to clear it and I blurted out the first thing that popped in my mind "What are you doing in my room?" I looked at him for an answer but his eyes just kept looking into mine "Puck!" I said, shaking my hand in front of his eyes.

I felt like an idiot but soon enough his eyes stopped looking at me so intensely and I watched as he slowly came back to earth. "I don't know." he finally murmured sounding distant.

* . * . * . * . * . * . *

**Ehhh I think it's a rough start... wrote this such a long time ago...review if you want more chapters added!**

**Puckabrina15**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ehhh kinda short chapter but hope you enjoy! ~Puckabrina15**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Weightless and carefree, I felt as though I was floating on air. No not floating...more like soaring. Soaring above all.

Relishing in the beautiful atmosphere, I felt that I wanted to be here forever. I felt as though I didn't have to hide anything. That could just be myself...normal. I felt like there was never a reason to be scared or careful or that I had to watch my step.

I could feel everything I had ever repressed.

Happiness. Pure bliss. I couldn't stop myself from smiling at how foreign that feeling has become. Just how precious.

I tried to figure out this beautiful alternate universe as I continued floating on my path of jubilance. But honestly, I didn't get far into my thoughts because I was too lost in my surroundings.

Hanging above me, a gorgeous azure sky met the tops of emerald trees. Alluring forest green perfectly matched up with the breathtaking sapphire blanket, leave me gaping at the truly wondrous beauty that was in front of me.

The colors seemed so familiar...it almost felt like home. Pondering why this place was so welcoming, it suddenly hit me.

My emotions hit me hard and I let them flow freely, as I thought of how all of these puzzle pieces fell in place. The things I've been seeing, and the way they made me feel.

The butterflies in my stomach when I see his smile, the twinge of excitement when he says my name. The light in his eyes when I'm around that I choose to ignore, that he must ignore in my own.

In the privacy of my mind, my dreams, I could bring forward my hidden feelings and have no regrets, no second thoughts. Just indulge myself in the deepest, most personal of my innermost desires.

The place was so real, I could almost hear his voice.

His beautiful, beautiful voice.

Saying my name over and over again.

I had to be closer.

The need was so intense, so real, the burn wouldn't stop until I fulfilled it.

I couldn't stop myself; it wasn't a choice.

I moved closer to where his musical voice came from.

Closer...

Closer...

I awoke with a start, just inches away from the very one I had been dreaming about; Puck.

I shoved him backwards and turned and ran, away from the confusion, away from my feelings... And most importantly, away from Puck.

What the hell just happened...

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**OOOOH WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! Review to find out(;**

_~Puckabrina15_


End file.
